


Supermoon

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [6]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 上班族撿到動物的極短篇
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417981
Kudos: 1





	Supermoon

今市隆二在公寓的門口見到一隻奇怪的鳥。這隻鳥沒有鳥喙，原本應該堅硬銳利的位置皺成一團，有個像豬的小鼻子和嘴巴，兩頰兩側有一對大耳朵。臉部周圍有毛，但是羽翼與軀幹有點光禿禿的。巴掌大的小怪鳥黑漆漆的，小小的眼睛瞇起來，好像失去意識了。  
會注意到他的主因，正是因為小怪鳥躺在人來人往的公寓門口階梯上，乍看之下還以為是一團毛線，靠著規律的細微起伏才發現那一團是有生命的生物。  
匆匆把飯糰塞進嘴裡，隆二心思轉到回家的瑣事，並沒有特別去解救路邊小動物的打算。  
正巧一個穿高跟鞋的女性朝著公寓門口前進，那是隆二的鄰居，她看著手機渾然不覺樓梯上有個無辜的小生命。眼看那尖銳的跟就要踩上去血濺現場，今市大叫一聲。  
「小心！不要動！」他的大喊震住女鄰居，在對方吃驚的視線下，隆二用口袋裡的手帕捲起那隻奇怪的鳥。  
「天哪，我沒注意到！這是今市先生的寵物嗎？」  
「欸？呃...」隆二盯著手裡沒什麼重量的鳥，不知道該怎麼回答。只是尷尬的露出微笑，他可沒有養寵物的打算與概念，植物都養不活更何況一個小生命，負擔好沉重。「這隻鳥不是我養的...」  
「原來今市先生這麼熱心啊，解救路邊受傷的小動物好像電視劇一樣。」女鄰居眼睛充滿崇拜。  
隆二有苦說不出，騎虎難下的把小怪鳥帶回家。

隆二把鳥放在餐桌上，戳戳牠確認毫無反應之後，小心翼翼的用筷子撥起牠摺在一起的翅膀，遠看不明顯，近看這隻鳥的翅膀光禿禿的，竟然連毛都掉光了。隆二看了老半天，沒瞧見外傷，也不知道該怎麼辦。  
準備一個小碟子裝滿水，隆二就去看電視，今晚除了帶回一隻混迷不醒的小生物之外，沒什麼特別之處，洗完澡走出浴室時，他甚至忘記那個怪鳥的存在。  
把明天上班要用的資料準備好，隆二就熄燈睡覺了。  
半夢半醒之間，他覺得頸子傳來一陣刺痛，他用力一拍，解決那隻該死的蚊子之後，他把被子拉高到頭頂，不給其他蚊子機會。

第二天他是被臉上的重量壓醒的，隆二瞪大眼睛，驚恐的發現那奇怪的豬鼻子鳥竟然把他的臉當床，睡的可甜。  
抓起那隻鳥，被嚇的不清的隆二用力就把牠丟出去。  
那隻鳥發出刺耳的叫聲，身不由己的撞擊牆面，聲音嘎然而止。  
隆二立刻跳下床檢查，愧疚的發現那隻怪鳥又昏過去了。  
今天起床有點慢，上班快遲到。隆二不知道鳥該吃什麼，匆忙把櫃子裡的餅乾麥片拿出來倒在盤子上就離開，心虛的祈禱那隻鳥回來還活著。

隆二緩慢的打開房門，深怕怪鳥挾怨報復，但那隻怪鳥只是站在廚房餐桌，張著那對小小的眼睛看著他，小碟子的水和盤子上的餅乾都沒有動。  
「...你長的真的好奇怪。」隆二看著鳥摺在前面的翅膀和小爪子「你是什麼突變品種嗎...。」  
小怪鳥當然不會回答，牠無趣的用爪子抓抓臉，小小的黑色眼珠子竟然讓隆二看出一點鄙視的感覺。  
隆二慢慢的靠進，而牠警惕的盯著他的動作，在他靠近一段距離之後，往後挪一點。  
「別怕，我看你有沒有受傷。」隆二伸出手，試圖要抓住牠。  
對方一點都不領情，小小的眼睛瞇起來，飛到衣櫃頂端的縫隙，居高臨下的瞪著他。  
「...。」隆二很無奈，但也暫時拿牠沒辦法，看小動物沒有妥協的意思，索性跟往常一樣看電視，盥洗，然後就寢。

半夜他被枕頭上傳來的奇怪聲音吵醒，隆二睜開眼睛，迷迷糊糊看到一團黑影。  
這隻怪鳥發現牠醒來又開始退後，隆二實在很想睡覺，沒空跟鳥折騰，他側身背對繼續睡，這一回，他無夢到天明。

隆二睜開眼睛，眼前又是那隻奇怪著豬鼻子小鳥，說也奇怪，那隻鳥明明在野外生活，身上卻沒有怪味道，此時牠乖巧的縮在枕頭上，睡得很熟。  
毫無防備心的模樣有點可愛，隆二戳戳牠的鼻子，那隻小鳥睜開眼睛，一人一鳥大眼瞪小眼，誰都沒有動。  
放在小鳥鼻子上的手指正要緩慢的收回，卻被牠手腳並用的抓住，隨即那隻怪鳥張開嘴巴咬住他的手指。  
尖銳的刺痛讓隆二嚇的大叫，反射性的又開始甩手，但牠這回抓的很牢，死死攀在隆二的手上，根本甩不開。

什麼鳥會吸血啊！？  
隆二見牠咬破一到口子之後，就開始舔血，那感覺又麻又癢實在奇怪。最一開始的痛楚過後其實也還能忍受，懷著愧疚的心情，隆二妥協讓怪鳥吃一頓，但是貪婪的鳥又咬又舔，足足花了20分鐘還沒完事，這讓隆二開始擔心起來。

這隻鳥不會把自己血喝光吧？  
不可能不可能。

隆二拎著?(或者應該說掛著?)怪鳥走到浴室想要盥洗，原本以為必須跟怪鳥一起淋浴的隆二訝異的發現牠鬆開嘴，歪歪扭扭的飛到洗手台的架子上。  
手指上的傷口不大，但是隆二還是去找了醫藥箱包紮，那隻鳥也跟了出來，心滿意足的又飛到隆二的枕頭上睡覺。

真是一隻奇怪的鳥。  
上班時間到的隆二沒有多想，抓起公事包就出門了。  
午休時隆二打電話給他的獸醫朋友，連忙打電話去問，他可沒聽過吸血鳥這種生物。  
接到電話的岩田剛典聽幾句，氣急敗壞的讓隆二立刻過去找他，嚷著那不是鳥是隻蝙蝠之類的，還講說他會成為各種傳染病的帶原者等等可怕的言論，隆二被他說的害怕，下午立刻請假去做篩檢。  
岩田透過他的描述，判斷小怪鳥是隻吸血蝙蝠，雖然隆二沒檢驗出問題，傷口也沒有感染，但仍堅持要打電話通知相關單位來抓，畢竟城市並不適合夜行性動物。  
隆二推辭說會自己處理就離開了，因為相關單位處理小動物的方式沒人說的準。  
回到家後，蝙蝠就坐在餐桌上老位置，側頭看著他，小小的眼睛水汪汪的，可愛的要命。  
他走過去搔搔蝙蝠的下顎，這種對付鄰居家黃金獵犬的動作效果絕佳，蝙蝠瞇眼又發出刺耳的叫聲，但顯然是相當愉快的。

就這樣，隆二與這隻奇怪的吸血蝙蝠的生活就這樣開始了，大多時間，蝙蝠很安靜。隆二在看電視的時候會坐在他肩膀上，餓的時候會咬一下隆二的手指，吸飽了還抓著不放，撿直跟嬰兒無法斷奶一樣，隆二還得費力的在牠抗議的尖叫聲中把牠拔下手指。  
隆二其實沒有刻意把牠當寵物在養，窗戶時常是開的，所以蝙蝠想走就能走，但這隻小小的吸血蝙蝠偶爾出去繞一圈，隨後又會再飛回來，全身抖個不停。  
幾次之後，隆二受不了嚇的全身發抖又開始糾纏自己手指的蝙蝠，跑去請教岩田，這才得知很可能是因為樓太高，小蝙蝠不敢飛遠的原故。  
一個月以來，隆二也喜歡上這個蝙蝠，但是手指頭一天到晚受傷的代價有點大，他找一天周末，代著蝙蝠上車，在牠去離家最近的一個公園，把蝙蝠往上一拋就要讓牠自由的飛。  
吸血蝙蝠一開始沒搞懂他的意思，被拋高之後根本來不及張開翅膀，狼狽的摔在地上滾了好幾圈。牠憤怒的直咬隆二的手背，但那個力道輕的一道口子都沒劃破。  
隆二摸摸蝙蝠的頭，猶豫一下又親親蝙蝠的腦袋，雙手攤開舉高，這下蝙蝠懂了。  
牠張開翅膀，依舊光禿禿的沒什麼毛，那小小的黑色眼睛仍然亮的不可思議。  
隆二輕輕一拋，蝙蝠順勢展翅離去。  
對今市隆二來說這只是某一年某一個月撿到一隻蝙蝠，順便養牠一個月的故事，在半年之後，當隆二睡眼惺忪的打開門，見到門外站著一個眼角著淚痣的黑髮高挑男性，而對方笑的過份燦爛時，他還沒搞懂自己到底招惹了什麼。

當下他只覺得，男人的眼睛亮晶晶的，有點像那隻蝙蝠。

FIN


End file.
